Understanding
by SternenDisaster
Summary: She was Yukimura Seiichi's little sister. And her goal was to beat him. But what if she...begins to understand that beating him wouldn't help her at all. With that Echizen Ryoma searches for her own style, her own way. Alternate Universe - Rikkaidai fem. Ryoma
1. Rikkaidai

**A/N: Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't own Prince of Tennis. (PoT)**

* * *

 **Rikkaidai**

The ball bounced on the ground and slowly a smirk has made it's way on his face. This match was already won be him. He had a good day, it couldn't come any better. The look of hope in his opponent eyes was crushed. _He had won._ "Kirihara!", came from behind him. He saw Sanada Genichirou. The vice - captain of the tennis club. "Hai!", he answered after seconds. "We are going to see Yukimura - buchou.", Yanagi Renji calmly said. One of his senpai. "Hai!" With this word he ran ahead. "Don't run, Kirihara!", could be heard from Sanada.

* * *

Seiichi couldn't help but be happy. Today she was coming home. Even better, she would visit him! After all it is difficult to visit the person, you wanted to play badly in a hospital. He tried to say her that he wouldn't mind when she didn't want to visit him. _What was a big lie._ But like the stubborn person she was, she did decided to visit him after all. She would stay in Japan and go to Rikkaidai like he. _Ignoring the protests of their father_. Because Rikkaidai is far away from their house, she would stay in a dorm, like he did before. The hospital is close to Rikkaidai, which means she could visit him every day. He could hear knocks on his door. His team was here.

* * *

She hadn't been in Japan for years. It was clear that she would go lost. For the next ten minutes, she walked around, without knowing where she was. "Are you lost?" She turned around and saw an boy with green eyes."...No.", Was her answer. She wouldn't admit it. Even if it's would cost her life. "Your lying.", he stated. Ah, she forgot that she was a bad liar. "Where do you plan to go?" For the next seconds she didn't know if she should answer him. "Hospital." She was here to see her beloved brother. She didn't want to lose time anymore. The boys eyes were wide. "I'm going also to the hospital!" _What a coincidence._ "My name is Kirihara Akaya and you?", he asked her. _No, screamed._ "Echizen Ryoma." With that he smiled bright. "Nice to meet you, Echizen - chan!" And pulled her with him.

* * *

Yukimura was worried. More than worried. She should have been here like twenty minutes ago. What is when she got lost and some boy raped her? Or the plane crashed? He paled. _'No! This couldn't happen. She was alright! Definitely!'_ "Buchou?", Yagyuu asked. After seconds, he realized that he was meant. "Hai?" "Are you okay? You seem pale.", Sanada answered. "I'm okay. Really." "If it's about Kirihara he is probably alright." Sanada couldn't believe how easy Kirihara did go lost. He needed to assign him 50 laps later. He wanted to ask Yukimura if he really was alright, as the door opened. "Kirihara! Wh-" Kirihara wasn't alone here. There standing was girl. She had black hair with greenish tints, that reached to her mid back. She wore an dark red hoodie, jeans and a cap. Under the cap starred two hazel eyes forth. He wanted to say something but before he could Yukimura did. "Imouto!" All were shocked. "Sei-nii.", the girl said. She came closer to the bed, so that Yukimura could hug her. Sanada remembered. Yanagi also. "Ryoma-chan!" they both exclaimed. She nodded as greeting. They were childhood friends of Yukimura and Ryoma was three years ago for one year in Japan. They met her and often played with her tennis.

* * *

Akaya was shocked. As they were at the hospital, Ryoma asked a nurse for Yukimura's room. He said that he also needed to be there. At this, he thought her eyes shined gold. He imagined this probably. And it comes better. She was the sister of his buchou. "Kirihara, where were you?", his fukubuchou asked. "I was lost...again. Then I meet her and because she also needed to be here I brought Echizen-chan here." Sanada nodded at this answer. "Imouto-chan, why did you not call me, when you were lost? I was worried.", his buchou asked. "I forgot it in America." All looked at here as were she an alien. "Buchou, how could Echizen-chan and you be siblings? You don't have the same family name!" Yukimura just smiled. "Look at the shield on my bed." Akaya looked and his eyes widen. _Echizen Yukimura Seiichi._ Oh, this explains it.

Seiichi chuckled at Akaya's expression. "This is my little sister, Echizen Ryoma. She is like you going to Rikkaidai. And this brings us to the reason why I called you. She is going to join the tennis team." , he explained. "Tennis team? But a girl tennis team doesn't exist.", Niou exclaimed. Seiichi smiled at this. "Let me correct what I said. She is going to join the boys tennis team. The regulars were shocked. "But...how...", Akaya stuttered. "I had a little conversation with our director." Seiichi smiled innocently. _To innocent._ They shuddered. "Because of this I want you to take care of her." "Care? I don't need babysitters." Seiichi smiled even more. "But imouto-chan I really, really don't want that _something happened_ to you, don't you agree?" "Understand, I understand!", she exclaims.

* * *

 _Silence_

"Why does it not have a girls tennis team?", Ryoma finally broke the silence. "How should I put this? Because th-" Before Yagyuu could finish Niou interrupted him. "Because none of the girls can play and are just some fangirls." _Cold._

* * *

 _Silence_

"Sei-nii?"

"Hai, imouto-chan?"

"Here, I have a book about some history for you."

"Really? Thank you!"

That was the first time, after a long time, they saw him smile so happy. "Buchou really loves Echizen-chan.", Akaya states what's on all minds. "Hai, he does.", answers Sanada.

They smiled.

 _"Ah, before I forgot...Kirihara 50 laps around the hospital!"_


	2. Meet the true Devil

**A/N: Hello, this is the second chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meet the true devil**

Today was the day. Today would be a match held. _Echizen Ryoma against Kirihara Akaya._ "If you don't want to be here it's o-" Before Sanada could talk until end Seiichi interrupted him. "It's okay, really." He smiled but anyone could see the worry in his eyes. "But, you know how Akaya's tennis is.", Sanada said. "It's really okay.", Seiichi reassured him.

* * *

Ryoma faced Akaya. In the last weeks Akaya and she created a wonderful friendship. She did know, that she mostly needed to hold the match against Akaya. "Are you ready?", she asked him. "Yes.", he nodded.

* * *

You could feel how tense the atmosphere was. This would be dangerous match. And all there did know this fact.

* * *

"Kirihara to serve!", someone called. He served and she hit the ball back. And this did go on for a while. As they played someone made the first point. "15 - 0. Echizen leads." They played and Ryoma managed one game. "Game won by Echizen. 1 - 0." But then he started to change and played with... _hurting._ She froze. He injured her right arm, then both her knees. "0 - 15. Kirihara leads!" "0 - 30." "0 - 40." "Game won by Kirihara. 1 - 1."

* * *

 _"0 - 15. Kirihara leads!" "0 - 30." "0 - 40." "Game won by Kirihara. 1 - 1."_

It hurt. It hurt to see her hurt. But he couldn't look away. No, it would mean he didn't believe in her. And because of this...he Couldn't look away.

* * *

She knew. She did always knew... _that Everyone wears a mask._ "Game won by Kirihara. 1 - 3." She closed her eyes. But the only thing she needed to do is... _to Break the mask. Break the devil in him._ Ryoma opened her hazel eyes. No, now _golden_ eyes. And the true devil was here.

* * *

His eyes were wide. He could not believe it. He must imagine this. Her eyes were not golden. Akaya was sure.

* * *

Seiichi was worried. This wasn't good. Neither for Akaya nor Ryoma. The last time he saw the golden eyes, both Ryoma and her opponent were for some days in a hospital.

* * *

Her golden eyes were an helpful ability. She had many title like _Princess of Tennis._ But one title showed how much she was the opposite of her brother. Her brother was called _the child of God._ And she? She was called _the child of Satan._ Yeah, it sounded _hilarious._ But the title fitted her. Because her abilities were the opposite of his. She has better senses than an average person.

* * *

"Are you going to give up?", Akaya mocked. _"Never."_ It was one word. But the pressure behind it was great. He shot the ball... _and she hit it back._ As Akaya received the ball, the power was stronger than before. The racket fell from his hands. Silence. "15 - 0. E- Echizen leads." "It seems you don't leave me no choice." He presses the ball between his knuckles. _Knuckle serve._

* * *

"Huh, higher speed? This is not going to work, Kirihara - _kun_." She hit the ball back. Some were shocked. "30 - 0!" Her right arm hurt. "Oh, does it _hurt_ ?" Ah, Akaya noticed this also. She couldn't play with this arm anymore. "Going to give up ?", he mocked again. She smirked. _" Mada Mada Dane."_ Ryoma changed to her left arm. Silence and shock. She hit the ball again back and made a point. "40 - 0!" And then again. "Game won by Echizen. 2 - 3!"

"Echizen serve play!" Again she changed her hand. Why? And then she used _twist serve_ and made her points. He wasn't anymore in bloodshot mode. _No, he had fun._ She won the match.

* * *

Ryoma walked to Akaya after the match. "It was a fun match. I'd like to play someday again against you!", she said with the most sincere smile of hers. "Can I call you Ryoma-chan? You can call me Akaya!", he asked. _Again shouted._ "Sure"

On that day Akaya made a friend. _No, a best friend._


	3. Freezing Music

**A/N: Chapters are short but updates are going to be faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pot.**

* * *

 **Freezing Music**

Today could nothing go wrong. As Sanada assigned laps, Niou and Marui explained our heroine about the clubs. "You can be in more than one club.", Niou said. "For example I'm also in the music club, besides the tennis club.", Marui shined proudly. "The music club?", she wondered. Marui and music? "Yup.", said the self-appointed genius. "Want to join one club? You can at most join three clubs.", Niou explained. "Maybe.", was her answer.

* * *

"Seii-nii? Did you join an other club, beside the tennis club?", his little sister asked. "Yes, the gardening club. Why do you ask, Ryo-chan?", he answered. "I don't have a reason.", she said.

* * *

 _Kanagawa Prefecture Tournament._ Or something like that. Ryoma was too excited, to remember. She joined previously the astrology club. The first year walked the corridor along, as she heard it. It was a _beautiful_ music played on a violin. As she walked in the music room she saw her senpai, Marui Bunta, playing. "Senpai?", she mumbled. She did know the piece he played. While he played, she saw the paino.

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi was searching for his Kohai, Echizen Ryoma. He wanted to welcome her, in the astrology club, as he was also a member there. Yanagi Renji was with him. He had joined him earlier, with mumbling something about _"Ryoma's taste sense."_ The two of them suddenly stopped. They heard some _unusual_ music. If you would ask the two how to describe the music, they would answer... _freezing._ Because the music would stop you. _Freeze_ your body. As the music ceased the two rushed to the music room, just to see Marui with a violin and Ryoma at the piano. _"You two...",_ was all what Yagyuu could say.

After Marui played a while, he could hear the piano play to the piece he played. _Needless_ to say, he was shocked. There sat his kohai, Echizen Ryoma and pressed the keys of the piano. He choose to play with her.

* * *

After their match, against some weak school in the tournament Rikkai visited their buchou. And after that they walked to the mall, to do some shopping. As the others bought something she noticed that the second year and her best friend did nothing buy. By the look in his eyes she could think why. So she took the matter in her own hands and tricked Yanagi into buying him something for Akaya. For herself, she did not buy anything. But for her brother she bought some books about history and tennis. As they saw how much money she had they wondered why she did nothing buy for herself. But she didn't give an answer to the question.

* * *

The regulars soon found out why she had so much money but didn't buy anything for herself. She had a part-time job in some cafe. And the Echizen family was one of the wealthiest family. She bought just something for her brother because she saves the money for something.

* * *

Today Yagyuu, Yanagi and Marui wanted to know why Ryoma declined the offer to join the music club. It brought out the others curiosity. "Mhm. I didn't want to. I have the astrology club and the tennis club.", the hazel eyed replied. "Beside, I just play an instrument because of my mother.", the first year smiled. Marui sighed and then asked her, "Then please play gain with me. Just this once!"

"Okay."

The other regulars who weren't there the first time learned what Yagyuu meant with _freezing._


	4. Double trouble

**A/N: Sorry! *bows* I couldn't update something because I was busy and lazy. (Yeah, I know I have like four chapters and I'm lazy.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won PoT.**

* * *

 **Double trouble**

"What?!", Sanada screamed. In one week would be an _important_ match. It would be the second last match before the _Kantou tournament._ But Jackal sprained his ankle and they needed someone to play doubles. Originally, it was Marui and Jackal. "It seems we don't have a chance. Marui and Kirihara! Play doubles!" Kirihara froze, "B-but Fukubuchou, I can't play doubles!" All stared at him. "Then we going to make this so", he breathed, "doubles two Renji and I, doubles one Yagyuu and Niou, singles three Marui, singles two Kirihara and singles one Ryoma."

* * *

Later the day Akaya and Ryoma were in Tokyo. "Akaya, why do you can't play doubles?" His eyes widen. She looked at him. He sighed, "I _fear_ that I hurt my partner." _Ryoma understood._

* * *

The next day all the regulars listened as Sanada spoke. "The line-up changed. Doubles two... _Kirihara and Ryoma_..." Akaya couldn't believe what he heard. Ryoma was quiet like always.

 _"Why did you do that?"_ , Akaya asked the first year as they were in Tokyo. The girl just walked. A bit later they saw some public courts. " _Courts?_ Ryoma, you know we have in Ka-" Ryoma interrupted, " _I know._ But a friend of me lives here." "Ryoma!" The second year turned around just to see a girl run to them. "Ann, thanks for coming." Ann just smiled. "So, this must be Kirihara-san." Ryoma nodded.

* * *

Akaya didn't except this. He played with Ryoma _doubles!_ He couldn't even _believe_ that she has friends, outside the tennis club. He, thinks her character is just to _cold._ So, how could they two play doubles?! Okay, to begin they weren't any good. But after a while they got better and better. They couldn't call themselves good as the _platinum pair_ but good enough. Must be because he trains daily with Ryoma.

* * *

Today was the day, they would fight against some school. As double pair. Akaya didn't like doubles. _But he also didn't hate doubles._ He just doesn't want to hurt his partner. But Ryoma... _hated doubles._ She couldn't play them. Because of her _fear of captivity._ Everytime someone plays with her, she couldn't play without thinking for her partner. For her this wasn't _freedom._

 _She hated this feeling._ But Akaya needed to understand that he could play without _hurting_ his partner. He needed to see this. _Even if she would need to sacrifice her freedom._ For him she would.

* * *

Akaya and Ryoma played good. But because their opponents played longer doubles, Ryoma and himself were _overwhelmed. How unlucky._

* * *

Ryoma excepted this to happen. _Akaya's bloodshot mode._

Their opponents are frightened. _Really frightened._ Rikkai couldn't blame them. They played and out of nothing Akaya shot the ball towards Ryoma.

Ryoma _couldn't_ seal the bloodshot mode or devil Akaya. Ryoma _couldn't_ prove Akaya that he wouldn't hurt his partner. _Because he would._

 _But she could show him that she wouldn't get hurt because of him._

Ryoma dodged all the balls he would shot at her and made some points. _They won._

As Ryoma saw Akaya smile and how the others were proud of him she couldn't help but think that maybe doubles weren't that bad. _And that maybe she would play them more often._

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter - Seigaku A little hint. The next official match is against Josei Shonan.**


	5. Seigaku

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

* * *

 **Seigaku**

They won the doubles. Naturally, Marui and Jackal showed their opponents, that Rikkaidai could do better in doubles. Slowly the time came around.

* * *

Ryoma walked quietly through the halls. She had a weird feeling, since she woke up. As if today would happen something big. Maybe, it would. She could just hope, that it wasn't something bad. With this thoughts, she opened the door to her brothers hospital room.

* * *

Today, the regulars are going to the beach. _Papa Yagyuu_ and _mama Yanagi_ , how the others liked to call them, like always lectured their daughter Ryoma about sun cream, proper swimsuits and so on. How it ended so? One day, they began doting on her and lecturing her. This was a sign that they cared about her. Seiichi, like the _caring_ brother he was, thought it would be good to make Yagyuu and Yanagi her babysitters. Not, that the others shouldn't look after her as well. Yeah, this was how it came to this. As for the nicknames, papa and mama, that was just teasing from the others.

As they were there, Akaya and Marui jumped excited. They all registered in their rooms, in the hotel they would stay. After that they met on the beach. "This week is as well for training do not forget this!", Sanada said to them. "Hai!", was the reply.

* * *

As Niou ambushed Marui and Akaya in the water, Yanagi and Sanada talked about their final opponent. "So, it is _this_ school.", Yanagi stated. "Hai, it was clear, we would meet _them_ sooner or later at the courts.", Sanada spoke. Both, were deep in thoughts.

While the two demons spoke about their next opponent, Yagyuu and Ryoma sat in a restaurant and enjoined some ice. " I t would be better, if Buchou was here, wouldn't it?", Hiroshi stated. "Yes, it would.", Ryoma replied. They spoke about things. Out of nowhere, both heard loud sounds. The regulars cam to them. "Do you know what the noises are?", Yanagi asked. Both shacked their heads. "Huh, Rikkaidai?", came from behind them. They turned around. "Seigaku?", they said in unison. Just Ryoma not. She froze on the spot. She stared at a grey-eyed boy. He was tall with grey eyes and grey hair. He looked average. _But Ryoma knew better._ 'Why is _he_ here?!' Akaya noticed how frightened Ryoma was. As he wanted to ask her what she had, someone came him ahead. "Ryo-chan?" All Rikkai regulars blinked. Their Buchou called Ryoma by that nickname. But there didn't stand Yukimura. No, there stood _Fuji Syuusuke._ "Huh? Syuusuke?", Ryoma mumbled. Rikkai was shocked. How did they know each other? "It's good to see you, Ryo-chan.", Fuji responded. "The same here. How are you doing?" "Quite good, and you?" "The same." "What the heck?! How do you know each other?", Akaya shouted. "Ah, Syusuuke is my brother-in-law." "What!" "But? What? How?" "My Aniki is going to marry his older sister Yumiko.", Ryoma explained. "You mean Buchou is going to marry?!", the Rikkai regulars minus Sanada and Yanagi screamed. "What? No! I mean Sei-nii's and my older brother!" The regulars sighed. "Wait...you two have an older brother?", Kirihara blinked. "Hai, they have. His name is Ryoga.", the Tensai of Seigaku explained. After that the 'brother' thing was cleared.

* * *

All decided that Rikkai was gonna spend the day, with Seigaku. Syuusuke claimed Ryoma for the day and all were too scared to say no. He talked with her about different things. But she couldn't stop to think about Seigaku's new regular. After minutes she decided to ask Syuusuke about his name. She really hoped it wasn't _him._ "His name? It's Isumino Akira." Well, hoping didn't help. She really didn't want to see _him_ again, after all what happened. Seems God thought it would be funny if she met _him_. "Ah, let's eat something.", Syuusuke said. Ryoma just nodded. She couldn't forgot that _he_ was here.

* * *

It was night. All were sleeping. Okay, all just Ryoma and Akira not. "Ryoma, it's been a long time." "Cut the crap, Akira." She was scared to hell. She had all the right to be scared. "Hm, you're scared?" _Nope, it's normal to be not scared of the guy who almost killed you._ Okay, killed may be a bit to _extreme._ But you get the point. "No, I'm not." Her pride wouldn't say anything other. With that she walked to her room. Some sleep would maybe help.

* * *

The week was fast over. Rikkai and Seigaku had fun. Ryoma avoided Akira, so much as possible. All asked the two why, but neither of them answered. As they said their goodbyes, Akira came to Ryoma. "Ryoma, one day we need to have a match." "Why?" "To prove that I'm not the same anymore." _And she wanted to scream, that he was._

* * *

The regulars stood around Sanada. He had a paper in his hand. " Our next opponent is...Josei Shonen." "Josei Shonen?", Ryoma questioned. All sighed. "The school is stronger than all others, that we have faced." "Seems like fun, to me.", was her reply.

She walked trough the town as she heard some cheering. There was a boy with orange hair. Girl- sorry, _fangirls_ were praising him. He said something and walked away. In her direction. As he wanted to say something a voice interrupted him, "Wakato-kun!" "Oh, I need to go, what's your name? My name is Wakato Hiroshi." He wants to know her name? He is a stranger. Ryoma remembers something her brother had taught her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ryo-chan, if some stranger asks for your name, say your name is Yukimura Yuki."_

 _Flashback end_

You didn't except drama, did you? "My name is Yukimura Yuki." _Hiroshi._ 'He has the same name like Yagyuu-senpai.' "Okay, see you again, beautiful!" _Playboy._

* * *

Bothers you something, Wakato-kun?" "There was a girl, with a tennis bag. Her name sounded familiar." "Really? What was her name?", Aoi Hanamura asked. "Yukimura Yuki was her na...sensei?" Wakato stopped to walk as his teacher stopped moving seconds ago. "Yukimura Yuki...as in _Yukimura Seiichi, Child of God?!_ " Wakato's eyes were wide.


	6. Trickster and Princess

**A/N: Here I'm again, with some drama. Honestly, it's a short chapter, like always.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, likes and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. _But I own Isumino Akira._**

* * *

 **Tickster and Princess**

"Get back here, idiot!", Ryoma chased after Niou. "Nope", he replied. Today was the day, when they would play against Josei Shonen. They knew Ryoma would oversleep and be late. So Rikkai decided that Niou should wake her two hours sooner and come with her to the place, where the match would be held. He couldn't wake her up, so he shook a bucket with water at her.

After Ryoma kicked his butt, they crossed the public courts, some guy grabbed her wrist. "Hello, want to _play_ with us?", the guy flirted. "Let her go", Niou calmly defended Ryoma. "Huh, who are you, _little boy_?", the other guy taunted Niou. The third-year Rikkai regular narrowed his eyes. "You play doubles, don't you? Let's play a match to settle this", he spoke again with calm voice. "Heh, you really sure about this? Okay, prepare to lose.", the first guy said.

" _Doubles_...I can't play them well", Ryoma mumbled. "Mhm, don't worry! I'm gonna to copy Akaya", Niou smirked. Yuro and Midori, the guys from minutes ago, were very confident. After all they played doubles. _Shitty, painful doubles._ 'Well fuck them', Ryoma just thought. "Let's play, Hime-chan!", the third-year smirked again. They played well enough and surprisingly Ryoma enjoined herself while playing doubles. As they were clear to win, the Yuro and Midori injured Niou enough, so that he would have it difficult to play as Akaya.

* * *

"They late! Where are they?!", Akaya shouted. "Calm down, Akaya." "B-but-" "Leave it be, we need to prepare us for the match", Sanada interrupted. "Hai, he is right, Akaya-kun", Yagyuu spoke. "Marui and Jackal, warm up, for you match!", the fukubuchou ordered. "Hai!" Akaya just frowned. This wasn't right at all. _Didn't they worry?_

* * *

 _Shit._ "I can't play as Akaya anymore." _Well, she definitely didn't except this._ "Are you going to forfeit, _Hime-chan_?", their opponents taunted. _She would kill them._ _Very painful._ "Senpai, play as yourself." "But you ca-" "Play as yourself", Ryoma said with a strong force. "Hai, Hime-chan." With that words the guys, Yuro and Midori, lost to the Niou-Echizen combo. "You play bad doubles, it's painful, Hime-chan." "Go die a painful dead, Senpai." "Ouch, that hurts." Ryoma looked cold at him. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Have it!", Marui shouted. He used his Tightrope walking and won the matchpoint. "5-2, Rikkaidai leads!" "Hm...we going to lose if this goes on", Shou said. After that Josei played serious.

* * *

"There we are!", Niou laughed. "5-all, Josei leads!" "Seriously?!", the third-year exclaimed. Ryoma observed the situation. "What the heck! This is Rikkaidai! We won't lose, we don't lose!", Kirihara screamed. Ryoma _narrowed_ her eyes. "Such thoughts..." This wasn't _the team_ she liked. Marui smirked, "Huh, you are good...but not good enough." And with that they let their weights down. "7-5, game won by Rikkaidai!"

* * *

"Where have you been?! Your are lucky to be here for doubles 1!", Sanada scolded them. "Sorry, sorry w-" Sanada interrupted Niou. "No excuses! You we-" "But some guys _flirted_ with Ryoma!" Sanada and Yanagi froze. Yagyuu stifled for a bit. Akaya starred. The rest were numb. And Josei Shonen looked at them. Sanada's body shielded Ryoma from them. Seconds later, all moved. Yanagi checked Ryoma for wounds. Akaya and Sanada had an aura on them, that screams 'kill'. Yagyuu was in father mode. The rest fumed. And Josei Shonen were surprised because they could see the girl. But then all did one thing in common. They _froze_ and looked in one direction. There was a _smiling_ Yukimura with an _angleic_ smile on his face, in his wheelchair. "What did you say?", he spoke with quieter voice. "Um...hello buchou?", Akaya broke the silence. _Oh, shit._ "Ryo-chan, who where the guys?" They excepted her to save the poor guys live or to say their names, but not this. They did not except her to glare, at Yukimura. Seiichi's eyes were wide. Okay, Ryoma and he hadn't a good relationship because of some reason, he didn't know. But she did never, ever glare at him. _Never._ "Ryo-chan...?" "It's always just winning, isn't it? You really are selfish, aren't you?", with this words she walked away. She could hear how they screamed, for her to stop, but she didn't.

* * *

"O-ha-yo, Yukimura-chan." Ryoma turned around and saw Wakato Hiroshi. Ah, she didn't told him her _real_ name. "Huh, Wakato-san?" "You are singles 3? See you there!", and with that he walked away. Then it hit her. As she realized what he meant, she walked ton the guy who announced the games and so. "Can you please call me, as Yukimura Yuki?", she asked. "What?", he blinked. _"Please?"_ Unable to say something, he just nodded. Ryoma was quite happy. After all it was a wonderful _revenge_ , for Rikkai.

* * *

"7-5, for Rikkaidai!" Rikkai won doubles 1 but everyone could see, that they weren't happy. "Singles 3!" Ryoma walked in the court and smiled calmly.

Rikkaidai looked at Ryoma. She didn't spoke one word with them. "Rikkaidai's Yukimura to serve!" Rikkai blinked. "Yukimura?" Seiichi tensed. How Ryoma smiled wasn't good. She served the ball and Wakato returned it. _Every time._ But the most beautiful was that every time she lost a point it would pull the name _Yukimura_ down and down.

"2-love, Josei leads!" "Is this all you can? You aren't _worthy_ enough to be called Yukimura.", Wakato looked at her with cold eyes. In the background were fangirls screaming. Some called Ryoma a _bitch._ (Seiichi noted to remember them.) Rikkai couldn't believe their eyes. Ryoma loosed on propose. "Ryo-chan..." She looked at her brother with emotionless eyes."Please...", he whispered. And Ryoma followed his command. _After all she loved her brother._ But not without to teach them an important lesson. As Wakato saw her smile, he knew he was going to meet a _monster._

* * *

"6-2, g-game and m-match won by R-rikkaidai!" _They won._ But all were to scared for live. As Ryoma started to play serious he needed to copy her. But as he did this she started to _change._ First she began to play with her _left_ hand. Then...she played with _hurting_ him and herself. Because he copies her style, he needed to hurt her also. "Y-you won...Yu-" _"Echizen."_ He blinked. " _Echizen Ryoma_ , is my name. Sorry, I need to see my brother." With that she walked away

."R-ryo-chan...?" _"You're also."_ They starred at her. "What?" "You're also going to play like this." "What?! We wo-" " _You would!_ In the future. If you going just to play for winning, this is your future." They all looked down, in shame. "Ryo-ch-" "Nii-san, I'm going to quit the tennis club." She gave him her jersey and walked away. "...What?", Seiichi and the others were shocked. "Ryo-chan! _Wait!_ "

* * *

A week passed and she didn't even talk with them. But this wasn't their biggest worry. It was her _health._ She would sleep like always but _longer_ than usually. _And no one could wake her up._ The tennis team did knew, they needed to do something. _And Seiichi knew he needed to clear things between them._

* * *

 **Omake**

The female students of Josei Shonen were scared and confused. Since the matches against Rikkaidai some female students had some _"accidents"._ Like _another hair color_ or all _school books destroyed_. This female students had three things in common. First, they all were in the Wakato Hiroshi-sama fanclub, second, they all hated Echizen Ryoma and third, they were there and saw the matches against Rikkaidai.

 **Somewhere**

He smiled with pleasure and called his friend on his phone. "Hello, Sei-kun. Yes, I did it. Yup, they all had some _"accidents"._ See you then." He closed his blue eyes and smiled creepy. _"Saa, would Ryo-chan and Yuuta-kun visit the zoo, with me?"_


	7. Thinking of the Past

**A/N: This chapter is the beginning of a little arc. (3 chapters.) Yeah, in fact, of Seiichi's and Ryoma's past!**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PoT! But I own _Isumino Akira._**

* * *

 **Thinking of the Past**

"Ne, Buchou? Why does Ryoma avoid you?" His eyes were wide, because of the question Akaya asked him. "I mean she avoided you, since the day we met her." Seiichi couldn't answer this question. It was to painful.

 _Maybe, time passes different for them. Ryoma never did know. She was as child always so close, with her brother. But one day that changed. She and her brother did go other ways. She thought for a long time, it was better so. But...as she saw his painful smile, it wasn't better anymore. Either way, she couldn't go to him. Because she was envious, of him and their older brother, Ryoga. Their father would always play with the boys and forget her. And Seiichi did spend more time with their father, as he grew up. He also forgot her, somehow. And with that Ryoma was sad. She began to think, that if she beats her brother in tennis, he would spend more time with her. So, fun changed into desperation. Desperation, because she couldn't beat him. She started to think, he was the strongest opponent it gave and forgot about others like their father. Her style wasn't hers anymore. It changed into copies, of other players. As Ryoga realized that all she could think of was beating Seiichi, he took her to America. It helped her a lot. She started, not just to think, of beating Seiichi. Since she came back to Japan, she thought that playing with the regulars, of Rikkai's tennis club was fun. **But nothing lasts forever.** The day Ryoma saw, what the rule of the tennis club was, she started to avoid them. When it gave one thing Ryoga taught her, it was, that after all everyone needs to loose._

* * *

 _Seiichi didn't remember when it began. When Ryoma started to change. One day, she began to think of tennis as live. As they were children Ryoma loved to play tennis. But it wasn't something serious. Because of this, their father thought he would wait, until she grew up and decided to take it serious. No one excepted it to be that soon. She changed so much. She began to train harder and harder and thought of nothing but tennis. She began to forgot people, that didn't play tennis and weren't good in it. But one thing was worse. **Tennis had driven Ryoma crazy.** It was the first time, in his entire life, that he **hated** tennis. I t gave a second time, when Ryoma did go back to America. He lost completely the hope, that they could save their relationship. In distress, he blamed tennis. How happy he was, as she came back, for one year, as he began to suffer under his illness. It showed him, how much she cared. **But nothing lasts forever.** One day, she broke again, under pressure from tennis. So, Ryoga decided, to go again, with her to America._

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, in a temple was a boy with black-greenish hair. He sat in his room and thought. Yeah, Echizen Ryoga thought, about memories from years ago.

 _For Ryoga tennis was fun. Also, his younger brother loved playing tennis. Their little sister played tennis but she didn't see it as serious, as them. But one day, that changed. She trained hard. Ryoga thought nothing of it, first. He just dismissed it, as some mood of her. But what happened, next, opened his eyes. Someday, as he came home, from school, he saw her cutting her beautiful hair. As he asked Ryoma, why. She just said, it came her in the way. He started then to notice the changes. But what happened later, showed all, how much she changed. She won a match against him, with the score 7-5. This shocked him but her words, that only he could hear, "I'm not good enough, to beat Nii-san." Were what shocked him the most. He brought her to America, because it would heal her. He learned one thing there. She always says "Mada Mada Dane." but to the person she says it the most, is herself. After all she could never beat Seiichi._

* * *

The Rikkai regulars, sat in the hospital room, of their Buchou. They talked about stuff as it knocked on the door. The door opened and a male and older version of Ryoma came in. "Yo, Seiichi." Yukimura just starred at him and said, "Ryoga." If that what they recalled was true, then this must be the siblings older brother, Echizen Ryoga. "Why you are here?", Seiichi asked curiously. "To talk." "Talk? About what?" Ryoga looked at him, with a serious look in his eyes."About Ryoma."

 _Seiichi's heart stopped._

* * *

 _Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack._ She looked at the clock and couldn't help but be worried. Today, no one of the regulars came to school. What happened? She didn't know that they weren't there because of her.

His eyes were wide. " She...Ryo...Ryoma wanted to beat me, because she thought that when she won, I could again spend more time with...her?" Ryoga nodded and Seiichi couldn't believe it. But he really wanted.

* * *

The regulars, who where kicked out of the hospital room, thought about a plan. A plan to show Ryoma that they understood what she meant. They really did. It wasn't easy to accept, that their methods were shit. But they managed. The just needed to show it her, and they would.

 _They didn't know that they don't need a plan._

* * *

 **A/N: Is this so better, to read? I hope. The chapters are like always short. Sorry, for that. I upload the next chapter on the weekend.  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Beat me, with your own Style

**A/N: The second chapter, of the little past arc and Tezuka is appearing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PoT but I own Isumino Akira.**

 **Beat me, with your own Style**

* * *

 **Beat me, with your own Style**

Maybe it was because she was worried. Or, maybe, because she hated being worried. But she couldn't sleep. It wasn't something new. She was plagued by nightmares of Akira, Seiichi and the others. Like always, since she saw Akira again. She couldn't help but think, that she maybe needed to return to America. But her brother...she couldn't really go back. "Ryoma!" She turned around and saw the regulars. She would have asked them, why they came so late but her pride wouldn't let her. So, she turned around and tried to walk away. Keyword: Tried. Marui caught her arm. "Ryoma", Sanada said, with so much force, that someone couldn't just walk away. She stood still. Sanada Genichirou was one of the only people, along with Yukimura Seiichi and Tezuka Kunimitsu, she showed respect. Even if she didn't like how he thought. Respect meant for her loyalty, so she would hear, when he wanted to say, something serious. "Ryoma, we need to apologize", Yagyuu spoke calmly. Ryoma wanted to scoff and go away but stopped as Yanagi spoke. "And to thank you." It made Ryoma curious. They couldn't learn it in so short notice, could they? "You were right, when you said that winning isn't all. We thought about it and began to understand, what you meant. Please forgive us!", they said the last part together. 'How...?', Ryoma didn't know, what to say. The others hoped, she would understand, that they meant it. She sighed and opened her mouth.

 _All didn't except what they heard as next._

* * *

A boy with glasses knocked, at the door of Yukimura Seiichi's room. "Yes, please come in", could be heard. He did as said and greeted the two with a nod. "Yukimura-san, Ryoga." Seiichi smiled just. "Tezuka-san, I need your help."

* * *

"What did you say?", they looked at her with shock. Ryoma sighed again. "I forgive you", they wanted to smile but it didn't last long,"but I didn't forgot and probably aren't going to forget, what happened." They were sad but also happy because she gave them a chance.

"Thank you!"

Ryoma rejoined the tennis club. Today she trained and couldn't help but think, that she missed them. After practice she wanted go to her dormroom but Tezuka Kunimitsu stood be the gates of the school. Ryoma blinked, "Tezuka-senpai?" he looked at her, "Ryoma, play a match against me." Her eyes widened. "A match?" He nodded. "B-but-" "Please", Tezuka interrupted. "Okay." They walked to the courts.

* * *

Seiichi smiled, "Tezuka can show her, that I'm not the only strong opponent." The sun shined through the windows. "Tell her to play, with her own style." Silently, Ryoga agreed with him.

* * *

Ryoma fell on her knees. She starred at Tezuka with wide eyes. She couldn't even take one point of him. Too strong. He was at _Seiichi's level._ She couldn't beat him. "Ryoma!" She looked at her senpai. "If you want to beat me, play with your own style", he turned around, "you have more than _one opponent._ " With these words he walked away. She starred after him. _More than one opponent. Not just Nii-san._ She thought, that she was not _better,_ than the tennis club. She looked in the sky. _"Have you fun playing tennis?" Ryoga and their father asked her this question, always. Her answer would be always, "I don't know." But this time she had an answer. "No, I don't."_ Ryoma couldn't run always after her brother. _With my own style. Yeah, it sounded better._

* * *

"Thank you, Tezuka-san", Yukimura smiled. Tezuka just nodded. Seiichi looked through the window. Yet, the only thing he needed to do...was to talk with her. This wouldn't be easy at all. "Are you ready, Seiichi?", Ryoga asked.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

 _Nothing lasts forever...but they would change that._

* * *

 **A/N: Did you have fun, reading? The next chapter would be tomorrow or on tuesday out.**


	9. Nii-chan and Imouto-chan

**A/N: Here, I'm again and with the last chapter, from the this arc. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't own PoT. If I would Ryoma and Seiichi would have some sort of relationship!**

* * *

 **Nii-chan and Imouto-chan**

Today, she would visit her brother. They needed to talk. After, her match with Tezuka, she couldn't help but think about beating her brother. Was her wish really to beat him? _No._ She wanted them to be brother and sister, like in the past. She thought of beating him. Then he would remember her. But... _would he really?_ And didn't he notice her? But why didn't they talk, like they used to do? Ryoma's eyes widened. He tried to talk with her... _but she was cold to him._ Because she focused on beating him. She forgot, to think about how he felt. _It wasn't Seiichi who forgot her. No, it was Ryoma who forgot Seiichi._

* * *

He hadn't except her, to come visit him. He thought, he needed a plan but it was better so. "Ryo-chan?" He was curious. Why would she be here? She looked up and he could see the tears, in her eyes. "Ryo-chan, what happened?" But she cried harder. "Please, forgive me!" He blinked. "Ryo...?" "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to have a relationship, like in the past!" Seiichi's eyes widened. "Ryoma..." She broke there. He was her brother, she _loved_ him. She really did. So, how can she forgot about him? _How?_ As Ryoma cried Seiichi hugged her. He was happy. The words she said...it meant she wanted also to spend time with him. He smiled.

 _"Then let us be, Imouto-chan."_

What as next happened, the two didn't except. Behind the door, could voices be heard. As Ryoma opened the door all the regulars, plus their older brother fell in. _"You...",_ was all what Ryoma could say. Seiichi smiled. _Smiled an angelic, yet deadly smile._ They all shivered. "Regulars, _200 laps_ tomorrow. Ryoga, _no oranges_ for the next two weeks." They all gaped. "B-but-" "No buts." And they gulped. No one wanted to anger _the Child of God._

* * *

They sat all in the hospital room and chatted about something. How they managed to have some place, is still to know. Akaya couldn't resist himself anymore. "Buchou, were you adopted by the Echizen family?" All were still. Sanada wanted to scold Akaya, for asking a personal question but stopped, when he saw the three siblings grinning. (As they saw later the father, of the three grinning like that, they began to call it, the Echizen grin.) Somehow, Akaya wondered, if it was the right idea to ask. "Hehe, we going to give you facts, about our situation. If you can guess right, you win. _But if not..._ ", Ryoga explained. All aside from Ryoma and Seiichi shuddered. "Okay, I'm going to begin.", Ryoga declared. "Our father, Echizen Nanjiroh, is my right father. Our mother not." "I see, you're the half brother of Ryoma and Buchou is adopted!", Marui explained. The siblings shook their heads. "It's my turn, our mother, Echizen Rinko, is my right mother, our father not." Akaya brightened up, "Ryoga is the child of someone and your father and Buchou is the child of someone and your mother. Ryoma is the child of your parents." "Sorry but no.", Seiichi said. "My turn, our mother is my real mother, our father not", Ryoma spoke. "How much men had your mother?!", Niou shouted. Three very dark and strong auras where there. "Sorry!", the trickster apologized. "Nanjiroh is my right father. Rinko is my adopted mother and the real mother of Seiichi and Ryoma. The two had the same father." All blinked and then their eyes widened. "B-but how? I mean Ryoga and Ryoma look so similar and Buchou and Ryoma... _where is the logic?_ ", Yagyuu asked. "Jumped out of the window, as I were born", Ryoma mumbled. Seiichi smiled sadistically. " _Punishment time_ , you have lost." All gulped. "Ryoma, show them their _punishment._ " She smiled and brought out of somewhere Wasabi Sushi. "Eat them."

* * *

"Ahhh!", could be heard. Because of this all aside from Ryoga and Ryoma were kicked out of the hospital. "Sadists! They just mean!", Akaya shouted. "Wait...they didn't know Akaya would ask the question...so _why did they have Wasabi Sushi?_ "

* * *

Ryoma had always some Wasabi Sushi with her. That's, because of some accident, as child she began to like Wasabi. As they laughed Ryoga decided to go and walked home. "This was sure fun", Seiichi smiled. "Yeah, it was..." "Is something wrong, Ryo-chan?" "... _Thank you, Nii-chan._ " Seiichi's eyes widened but he smiled after.

 _"Thank you, Imouto-chan"_

* * *

"Ahhh!" "Huh, where is Echizen Ryoma?" The freshmen starred at the guy in front them with fear. "You there! Get Echizen Ryoma!" The said person appeared, in front of the freshmen. "What are you doing!" "Are you Echizen Ryoma?" "What if I am?" "I'm Akutsu Gin from Yamabuki." He picked some stones of the ground. "Remember me, Echizen Ryoma." He threw the stones at her, with his racket.

 _"Ahhhh!"_

* * *

 **Omake**

Fuji Syuusuke loved his family. And with family weren't just the Fuji family meant. Also the Echizen family. Naturally, the Fuji family and the Echizen family were somehow a big family and would spend time together. Somehow he managed to persuade his mother and Rinko-Baa-chan to make Wasabi Sushi for dinner. Just his mother Yoshiko, his sister, Yumiko, Rinko-Baa-chan, Seiichi and he could eat it. Yuuta, Ryoga and their fathers drank enough water, for a whole week. It was Ryoma's turn. All looked at her. She took one bite. Nothing happened, so all thought nothing of it. But then she screamed in pain and held her neck. All began to worry. She lost consciousness. Syuusuke opened his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt Ryo-chan. "This must have happened because of her unmoral, strong senses", Seiichi explained. Syuusuke paled. Someone, who wasn't used to Wasabi, would have problems but it wouldn't be bad. But Ryoma had stronger senses, than an average human. _Naturally, it would hurt more._

 **One month later**

"Syuu-Nii, let's go eat sushi! Sei-Nii, are you coming too?" They nodded. As they were there Ryoma ordered Wasabi sushi. Both, Syusuuke and Seiichi, paled. "Ryo-chan, you shouldn't eat Wasabi", Syuusuke said worried. But she shook her head. As they had their sushi, Ryoma took one bite. The boys were scared. But nothing happened. She ate the Wasabi without problems. In truth, Ryoma was to stubborn, to show them any _weakness._ So, she ate the whole month some Wasabi. And it helped great. She even began to like it and always had some with her. She did even go so far to ask Yoshiko and her mother, Rinko, how to make some. The sadists blinked. "Oh." Since this day, she had the same weird taste, like her brother, Seiichi, and Syuusuke. Though nothing goes without a price. When she wanted to eat something, with a weird taste, she would need to go through some pain, at her first bite . And only then, she could eat it without problems. (Inui would learn that also, in a _painful_ way.)

* * *

 **A/N: I know. The logic, with how Seiichi and Ryoma could be biologic siblings...yeah. But then again New Prince of Tennis also doesn't have logic. So, as you can read, Yamabuki comes as next. I have a wonderful reaction for Seiichi. After all, Akutsu hurt his sister.**

 **I hope you enjoined the chapter.**


	10. Decision

**A/N: I'm here again! Here is the new chapter. But before I'm apologizing! Ryoma is occ and I know it. I will try to make her more realistic. But her character wouldn't be exactly the same. I mean someone's surroundings manipulate someone's character. In the Anime/Manga, Ryoma is a boy. Rinko would have an affect on him. But not much. Yet, in this story Ryoma is a girl. Rinko would want her, to be girl alike. And with Syuusuke, Yumiko, Yoshiko, and Seiichi's influence, this would manipulate Ryoma's personality, others as in the Anime/Manga.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. If I would Ryoma wouldn't be so much occ.**

 **Decision**

* * *

"Ouch!" Yagyuu sighed, "it's your own fault. Where did you even get the injuries?" Ryoma pouted at this. "As if I wanted them. I fell the stairs down." Yagyuu narrowed his eyes."The stairs? I don't believe you. After all, some freshmen told me the truth." _Oh, fuck._ Ryoma cursed inwardly the poor freshmen. Well, at least her bro-"Ryo-chan!" Or not. She sighed. This was going to be long. _Very long._ Wich _idiot_ contacted her brother? The door opened and Yanagi walked in. "That would be me." You bas- "Wait ... _how did you_?" 'Could it be that Renji-senpai can read w-' "No, I can't." "Che." "Ryo-chan, who did that?", her brother asked, with an _angelic smile._ "No one." "Ryoma." She gulped. This was bad. "I'm waiting." "Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki." Seiichi narrowed his eyes. "Yamabuki? That's our next opponent." The temperature fell some degrees. After a while he calmed down, Seiichi smiled again. "Akaya-kun, Marui-kun and Niou-kun, have you something to tell us?" Behind the door some noises could be heard. The door opened and the three came in. As they saw Ryoma and her wounds they twitched. They seemed like they hurt much. "Akaya-kun, please, get Genichirou and Jackal-kun."

* * *

They all sat in silence. After all, no one would dare to disturb their Buchou. He wasn't known, as the _Child of God_ for nothing. They shuddered. And as a bonus, he seemed very angry. Okay, they could understand him. His sister was attacked by someone. And this someone was, unfortunately, a tennis player. Unfortunately, because he was a tennis player and that meant they would meet him sometime. _Seiichi would meet him._ Well, _fuck_ , for that poor guy. But then again, the others were also not pleased, that the guy hurt Ryoma and the freshmen. But they could see him again, at their next match. "You all, heard, of the incident, with Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki." They nodded. Probably, the whole school knew it, be yet. "Yamabuki is our next opponent and we surely all agree, that something, as hurting one of our own is not acceptable." Some gulped. Their captain said the sentence, as could he _kill_ someone. _Well, he probably could. But we don't want to think, about something so depressing._ "So, we need someone, that can face him, without losing his calm. Wh-" "I'm going, to face him." All starred, at the only girl, in their team. "B-but, Ryoma! You can't think right wh-" "I can." But Akaya didn't gave up and Niou and Marui decided to support him. Seiichi sighed. He really should have excepted this. After all, Ryoma was just as stubborn as him. "Okay." The three stopped protesting and starred at him. "B-but, Buchou!" "I'm also not happy about this decision, but I know that Ryoma wouldn't give up."" This helped to shut the three up. Akaya pouted. Ryoma was his best friend, he didn't want to see her hurt. But the _logically_ part of him, knew his Buchou was right. Seiichi sighed again and turned himself, to the now smirking Ryoma. "But if I say that you schould forfeit, you are going to forfeit, understand." It wasn't a question. She nodded. She just wouldn't give him a reason, to think, that she needed to forfeit. "Okay, if I'm already here, I could as well look at your training", Seiichi smiled sadistically at them. Oh, they going to see hell. And it would be painful. "Maybe even help." _Very painful._

* * *

After their training of hell, (That also reminded them why Yukimura the _captain_ , of the team was.) they happily laid, on the ground, of the courts. Ryoma smirked again. It was a _hell_ of training but it increased her stamina, speed and strength. Her brother was beside her, in his wheelchair. "Ne, Ryo-chan." She looked at him. "Would you mind, to spend the day, with me?" He really hoped she could. He wanted to catch up, the time, where she was in America. Actually, he wanted it, since she came back. But first as she broke, in front him, he could ask. Ryoma was not an person, that would cry, that easily. And that she would cry, in front him and for him, moved him, really. "Sure." It was only one word but it made him happy. They forgot, that most, of the regulars had a great hearing ability, because of their training. It was normal, that a silver-head grinned, as he heard that.

* * *

"Heh, Buchou and Ryoma going to spend the day together. I need to see this", Niou grinned. "I'm coming too", Akaya declared. "If I can eat some sweets, you can count me in." "We really shouldn't ... ", Jackal tried to say something, but was ignored. Yanagi smiled somehow creepy. "Data ..." All shivered. Yagyuu sighed. He knew Niou wouldn't give in. "You going to let them be!" Niou smirked, " _you?_ You mean _'We'_ , don't you?" Sanada paled. _Somehow, he was scared._

* * *

After Ryoma changed in comfortable clothes, they decided to go to Tokyo. The regulars followed them, like some spies would. As they were there, Ryoma asked her brother, if he wanted to see something. So, they were in a park. People looked at them. It wasn't unmoral. _I mean_ , Seiichi sat in a wheelchair and Ryoma had bandages on her. But both ignored it. Seiichi was used to it and Ryoma didn't care.

"They seem sure to attract attention, from others", Marui said. "They don't want that, probably", Yanagi pointed out. "But they look like they don't care." "Maybe they don't. But even if they do care, it must be annoying", Yagyuu explained. Sanada sighed. 'If something known as blackmail, would just not exist. Life would be much easier", the vice-captain of Rikkai thought. "Ah, they're going further!", Niou exclaimed.

* * *

"Hm, the flowers are beautiful." Ryoma looked, at the flowers and could see, what her brother meant. "Do you want some ice cream?" Ryoma didn't like spending money. But for her brother she would. "Ice cream would be nice." "What flavor do you want?" "Mint." She nodded and walked to the vendor she saw. Seiichi smiled sadistically.

"Letting the girl buy something?", Niou frowned. "What is wrong, with that?" "I don't need that to hear from you, Akaya. Ryoma pays for you, everytime." As the two augured about paying. Sanada, somehow felt, as if the temperature fell down. As he turned around, he saw something terrifying. Inui, with Inui juice? Wasabi sushi? Fuji Syuusuke? Nope, it was _just Yukimura Seiichi, resident sadist._ Well, _fuck._ "You need to learn, how to respect privacy, don't you?" "B-buchou ... " It seemed Akaya and Niou have noticed their Buchou. A bit behind them, was Ryoma standing and eating a caramel ice, while holding a mint ice, "... idiots."

* * *

After a "not so wonderful" talk, the group decided to eat something at a cafe. It did go well, _until they met Akutsu._ Ryoma tripped him. Well, something good needs to happen, once a time.

* * *

Yagyuu sighed. Their Buchou punished them, with _250 laps_. They shouldn't have stalked them. _Blackmail should really be forbidden._ Ryoma smirked at them. They deserved it. _And it was fun to see others in pain._ "Tomorrow, is our match against Yamabuki." At that, the only girl in the team, narrowed her eyes. 'Akutsu Jin ... _I'm coming_!'

* * *

As the sun shined through the window, Seiichi thought about the day. He sighed as he remembered Ryoma's and his talk, on the train. It wasn't a nice talk but neither a bad.

 **Flashback**

 _"Ryo-chan, is something wrong?" " ... Nothing." "We both know, I don't believe that." She ignored the sentence. Seiichi sighed. She refused to meet his eyes and he knew, it was something serious. "What is it, Ryoma." Said girl flinched, because her brother said her name and not nickname. He was serious and wouldn't let her go, until she said it. "I ... I don't know." Her brother blinked at this. 'She didn't know?' "I just have the thought, that something bad would happen." He looked at her and could see, how troubled she was. "It's going to be, somehow okay." "Maybe you're right." Both didn't believe, that it was going to be okay. They enjoyed the last silence before the train stopped._

 **Flashback end**

Seiichi hoped, it would be okay. _He really did._

* * *

Today was the day. They would have a match against Yamabuki. Ryoma was excited. She waited long enough. As she thought, about beating Akutsu, she didn't notice how a silver-head observed her.

Niou was excited. Today was their match against Yamabuki. Their first match, in the Kanto tournament! He glanced to his right and saw Ryoma. She smirked, probably, because she could have a match, with Akutsu, and her eyes flashed, dangerously, gold. Dangerously ... gold! Niou's eyes widened. He remembered what his Buchou told him, after Akaya's and Ryoma's first match.

 **Flashback**

 _"Niou-kun." He turned around and saw his Buchou. "Is something, Buchou?" Niou wanted to change his clothes, as Yukimura Seiichi called him. "You have seen it, right?" "What?", Niou looked confused, at his captain. "As Ryoma played Akaya, her eyes." Niou's eyes widened. He remembered. Ryoma's eyes were gold. He nodded. "Since you, besides Renji, are the most observing member, of the club, you probably noticed, that Ryoma's style changed, a bit." Niou nodded again. It was so slightly, that just he, maybe also Yanagi, could have seen it. "It was Ryoma's true style." Noiu's eyes were again wide. "But ... her style it ... it ..." "I know, it was unstable." The captain sighed, "her style, would be one of the most trickiest styles. Like yours. But with her unstable personality, it's just dangerous." "Unstable personality?" "The golden eyes, are her true personality. But if the gold just flashes it means that her personality, with that also her style, is unstable." "So ... her eyes are a mirror, to the stability, of her personality?" "Yes." Niou saved the information. This wasn't something, you heard everyday. "You see, I knew you would notice, so I came, to ask you for a favor." Oh, this was unexpected. "Please, keep an eye on her, regarding all matters, with the golden eyes, could you?" "Yes."_

 _"Thank you."_

 **Flashback end**

He was going to do, as told. _So, he keeped on observing her._

* * *

Sanada sighed. He was not sure, if it was the right decision, to let Ryoma play against Akutsu. Seiichi probably thought about it. Well, he would see soon, why Seiichi decided to let her. Sanada just hoped, it would turn out okay.

Marui grinned and Jackal smiled. _Their match was announced._


	11. Akutsu vs Ryoma

**A/N: Hi ~**

 **I'm sorry! I had exams the past two weeks, wrote a chapter, for a new story and I was to lazy.**

* * *

 **Akutsu vs. Ryoma**

Marui and Jackal vs. Minami and Higashikata

"Well, no one said they were good." Marui wished he could wash the smirk of Niou's face. _They won._ Why, they so angry? Well, the doubles team of Yamabuki, was just so bad. Marui had hoped for a good game. But no, they needed to be so _damn_ bad. "Well, they better than the most, definitely better, than in whatever doubles team Ryoma is." This was the day, where Niou learned, how strong Ryoma's punch is. Definitely, stronger, than her kick.

The second-year on the team, laughed and ended, with the same fate, as Niou. Yagyuu just sighed, at their stupidity.

Niou and Yagyuu vs. Nitobe and Kita

In the corner, where depression welcome was, were Marui and Niou.

"They weren't anywhere near us!"

"Yeah", Niou agreed.

"But, Niou-senpai, didn't you say, that it was to be exc-"

"Shut up, Akaya."

Yagyuu sighed. How did he end up in this team?

Kirihara vs. Sengoku

Akaya smirked. It was his time.

"Lucky Sengoku, I'm coming."

He was going to win.

"Sengoku to serve!"

"1-0. Sengoku leads."

* * *

"Uh...Akaya is in deep shit."

"Well, it's his service game. He won't lose", Niou smirked.

* * *

Akaya twitched. He couldn't afford to lose. If he would, Ryoma needed to face Akutsu. He wouldn't let that happen.

Sengoku couldn't help but think it was his lucky day. Until his opponent, _Kirihara Akaya_ , changed to someone other. Then began hell. It was hurting but he couldn't protest. He had Akutsu Jin on his team, after all. To say Akutsu was innocent, was just crazy. Sengoku would also want to win, if he were in Kirihara's place. The freshmen girl would need to face Akutsu. As her teammate, he also wouldn't want that to happen. (Sengoku questioned Rikkai's health, later. Who would even let a girl face Akutsu?) But Sengoku would win, for Yamabuki. Silently, he apologized to the girl.

* * *

"Game and match for Yamabuki's Sengoku!"

"He...Akaya...lost..."

Niou couldn't believe his eyes. The others as well. "I'm sorry", is all what Akaya could say. Sanada wanted to slap him, but remembered what Ryoma said. He sighed.

"You did your best, Aka-chan."

All turned to the person who said that.

Seiichi smiled at Akaya. "Buchou..." Sanada nodded. "Fukubouchou..." He couldn't believe his ears! He thought Sanada was going to slap him. But he didn't! No, they said he did well. Akaya smiled. This was how it should have been always.

"They're right, you know", Ryoma spoke, as she walked past them. "Ryoma!", Akaya forgot that Ryoma needed to play, if he lost. "This is going to be exciting." Akaya blinked. _He also forgot, that Ryoma wanted top play against Akutsu._

Akutsu vs. Echizen

"Seems like I'm playing against you", Ryoma smirked, "hope you don't let me down." This was going to be fun. Suddenly, Akutsu gripped her at the collar of her shirt and held her up.

"You..."

"Would you please let me down, the others can see my underwear."

"You wear leggings under your skirt."

"But..."

"Okay...what a brat."

"I heard you."

"It doesn't matter for me."

"Well, for me it does."

"I don't care, about what you think."

* * *

The audience sweatdropped. They behaved like kids. Seiichi sighed. He should have excepted this. Ryoma loved to mess with others, like himself. "I influenced her to much", slowly, a very angelic smile, made it's way on his face, "but it makes things more interesting, I'm proud of her."

"You shouldn't be proud, of something like that!"

Yamabuki blinked. Rikkai's members were sure crazy. And what meant their Buchou by "influenced her"? Yamabuki gasped, could the two be together? They looked at the girl, who bickered with Akutsu. The girl didn't seem like she would be interest in dating. But she was beautiful.

Well, that's not their problem.

* * *

"One set match, Echizen to serve!"

Ryoma bounced the ball on the ground. Should she use the Twist serve? No, that wouldn't be a wise choice. Not yet. Suddenly, a idea popped up. The first-year smirked. ' His reaction would be funny.' Ryoma served the ball and move towards the net.

* * *

"Serve and volley", Marui could just blink,"but isn't it a bad idea, to go near the net?"

* * *

"This is not the serve you wanted to use, right", easily, Ryoma's opponent shot the ball back.

She smirked. 'According to plan.'

* * *

"Drop volley, huh?", Niou grinned.

'Ah, she already has a plan', he close-eyed senpai thought.

* * *

He didn't except this, but that doesn't matter. He hit the ball again back and the ball landed...

"Don't take me...lightly!"

...in his face.

 _"Drive A."_

* * *

All looked and looked.

"Well, she is, after all, a _Rikkai regular._ "

Slowly and jointly, all regulars from Yamabuki looked at the captain of Rikkai, Yukimura Seiichi.

"He means all from Rikkai are so?!"

Noticing their enemy's expression, Seiichi smiled.

* * *

Banda observed Seiichi since this moment, as a dangerous enemy. It wasn't important that he sat in a wheelchair and looked like he couldn't harm anyone. Yukimura Seiichi, was that kind of person, that looked weak but was damn strong. Banda's eyes wandered of to Ryoma. She was a girl and looked like she would run in a game, without nothing. But he knew better, than to believe that. She was, after all, Yukimura's sister. He heard, about Nanjiroh adopting two kids. Suddenly, she said, "don't take tennis lightly." She was definitely dangerous.

* * *

 _Twack. Twack. Twack._ How long will this go on? Ryoma could play the ball where she wanted, Akutsu would reach it. What should she do? She can't win, if this goes on. Should she give up? Well, she still needed to pay back for her teammates and herself. He could reach everywhere? Then she just needed to be faster than him

* * *

"Akutsu hit in the other direction..."

"A lob!"

* * *

'Damn! I have no choice, I need to run closer to the net.'

* * *

"She moves closer to the net."

"It's a good idea."

"What do you mean, senpai?"

"With a lob, Akutsu needs move closer to the net."

"Why?"

"Bakaya, if he moves to the net and Ryoma also, she is able to limit, where Akutsu can hit strongly."

'Aha, she did some thinking after all. But...'

"He is going to lob it, to the back of the court!"

"...What is she going to do?"

* * *

"Are you running away?"

The silver-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"You've got some balls, brat."

"I'm a girl, _boy._ "

* * *

"Was I the only one that thought, she resembled Buchou, as she said that?"

"No, you weren't."

"Me too!"

 **Bam.**

"Ah, Ryoma!"

"Is she okay?"

Seiichi narrowed his eyes,'that bastard should hope...'

* * *

'To provoke me and successfully outwit me...'

The ball landed on Akutsu' side.

"30-15!"

* * *

"Eh, what?"

"Ryoma...", Yukimura smiled.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want me to get one point~"

"L-I-A-R."

"To provoke him on purpose and run to the front, making herself the target. Using her racket and place it in front of her face, to return the shot", Yanagi smiled,"who would have thought, Ryoma."

* * *

 _"Mada Mada Dane."_

* * *

"Huh, matchpoint? Can she hold it?"

"You can do it, Ryoma!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _Twack._ She can't give up. _Twack._ She can't lose. _Twack._ But what should she do? She can't reach the ball.

 _An image of Tezuka flashed._

 _ **"If you want to beat me, play with your own style."**_

 _Then of her brother._

 _ **"I'm not your only opponent, I can't be your goal."**_

 _Then her father._

 _ **"Do you have fun, playing tennis?"**_

...

 _You haven't reached your limit!_

She turned to some degrees and made a point. _The last point._

"Game and match for Echizen!"

 _It gave never a limit in the first place._

* * *

He older brother smiled. 'She improved and _improving means evolving_ , after all."

* * *

"Ryoma!"

"You won!"

"I'm going to bear you, just wait!"

Her checks reddened. The first-year placed her cap a bit lower.

Maybe, it's better together than alone.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Do you think, they're a _pair_?"

"Yukimura-san and Echizen-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, but don't you think, that Kirihara-san and Echizen-chan are together?"

"Kirihara-san...Ah! Sengoku-senpai, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, well I don't think Kirihara and Echizen-chan are together."

"So, Yukimura-san and Echizen-chan?"

"Well...how about Niou-san and Echizen-chan! Niou-san put an arm around her shoulders."

"Was that even Niou-san or was that Yagyuu-san?"

"Yagyuu-san and Niou-san with Ryoma? Aren't they together?"

"They together? Well, then again Yukimura-san and Echizen-chan."

"Yeah!"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"So, it's settled! Yukimura-san and Echizen-chan."

"They aren't."

"Banda-sensei?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're siblings."

"Eh!"

"Siblings?"

"Banda-sensei, why do you know that?"

 _"Who knows?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was it. I can't, like always write a match. How was it? What should I change? Did I make much mistakes?**


	12. Koshimae

**Koshimae**

"I won!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Idiots, I won."

"No, I won, right, Ryoma?"

"I didn't see."

"Not again!"

"Ryoma!"

"...Puri."

Ryoma just blinked. It was just a stupid game, wasn't it? She shook her head and spoke, "...I'm going to eat something, are you coming?" The three troublemaker nodded and followed her. It was a beautiful day, even Sanada let them be today . The troublemaker wanted to visit the Arcade and decided Ryoma should come also. She thought about it and came with them. It wasn't as bad, as she thought. They even managed to save her day. Yeah, save her day because something happened yesterday. Something, that ruined her mood, totally. No one knew, what happened but they perceived, it wouldn't be smart, to ask her, with her really bad mood. She would tell them anyway, when she chooses to. So, here they were, walking around the town.

"Could we eat some sweets? Ice cream or cake and..."

"Marui/Senpai."

* * *

Sanada and Yanagi were in the hospital, to visit there Buchou. The others would come a bit later. The friends talked about various things, like Akaya's and Ryoma's last match, against Akutsu and Sengoku.

"Well, Genichirou say it already."

"Genichirou, come on."

"...But."

 _"Gen-chan."_

Sanada froze. Seiichi looked at him, with an angelic smile. Fate wasn't really on his side. Yanagi sighed. He tried to warn him but Sanada couldn't see it. Once in a while, was his friend and idiot.

"...Maybe...losing isn't that bad."

"See? Nothing bad happened."

"Genichirou."

Both, Sanada and Yukimura looked surprised at Yanagi. Yanagi normally didn't speak up, after things were cleared.

"You know, losing is needed."

The vice-captain blinked, "but..."

"Have you seen Akaya? After he lost, he began to train harder. Losing is a motivation to do better, because winning alone isn't all."

His friend's eyes widened. Sanada never thought so about losing. He promised Seiichi to win and forgot, that tennis is a game, after all.

"Renji has a point, you know."

Slowly, Sanada nodded.

Renji smiled to himself, as Seiichi teased Genichirou about things. Ryoma asked him to look after Genichirou. Like Akaya, Ryoma also has a close friendship, with him. Previously, as Ryoma was four years old, he met her. Then she leaved for America. After a while, she came back to Japan, with nine years. Because Seiichi couldn't see her for years, he took her, with him, the whole time. Seiichi was someone, that loved to do adventurous things, because of this, Sanada looked the whole time after Seiichi, so that he didn't end up in trouble or hurt himself. Yanagi decided to look after Ryoma and she was the whole time by him. He taught her things, gathered data, played with her, thus forming a close relationship. She was there, for an year. With ten she was back in America but kept in contact, with Renji. As her brother's condition worsened, she was eleven and came for a short time back. Well, not for long and she vanished again.

His thought were interrupted as his phone rang. He had a message. After reading it, he sighed.

"Is something, Renji?", his captain asked, with concern.

"The morons lost your sister."

 _"...They did?"_

"Hai, I'm going to search for her."

"Thank you."

Yanagi nodded before walking out of the door. This would end, with more laps for the three troublemaker.

* * *

Seiichi's sister looked around. Where the hell was she? She sighed. Maybe she should search for a cafe. She wanted to eat something, after all. This wasn't the first time, that she got lost. It happened more times, that one could count. She wanted to look for an cafe, as someone shouted.

"Koshimae!"

She turned around and saw a boy, with red hair. Happily, she noted, that he had a tennis racket on his back.

"Koshimae!"

She blinked. It gave simply one person, who would call her so. Could he be...? She gazed at him again. Red hair, brown eyes...it was him!

"Kintarou!"

He embraced her.

"Koshimae, I missed you."

She chuckled, "Me also."

 _Tooyama Kintarou._ He was her childhood friend, from America despite, that he couldn't really speak English. He left America, with his family. They wrote letters. (Even when Kintarou couldn't pronounce some things in Japan, _like her name._ ) So she knew, that he was in the tennis club, in a school named Shitenhouji. The school was in Osaka. She blinked. Osaka... _they were in Kanagawa._

"Kin-chan, why are you in Kanagawa? Shouldn't you be in Osaka?"

* * *

"Where the heck is she?!"

"Ryoma...Ryoma...come out...Masaharu-nii-chan loves you!"

"Senpai...Ryoma is not a child."

"Ah, there is a woman!"

"Senpai, did you hear me?"

Niou walked to the woman.

"Good day, Miss. My name is Niou Masaharu and my friends and I are searching for my sister."

"You sister? How does she look?"

"Well, she has black hair, with green tints and hazel-golden eyes. Her name is Ryoma."

"Ah! I've seen her."

Marui and Akaya ran to them.

"You've seen her!"

The woman nodded, "yes, a young boy, with red hair carried her on his back. She looked in pain."

The three regulars blinked. Boy...carried...looked...pain.

"Oh, no! Someone kidnapped Ryoma!"

 _"What did you say..."_

They turned around and saw...

* * *

Yanagi sighed. These morons needed to lose her, huh? Well, he could only hope, that she was okay. "Yanagi-kun", someone called him. The former turned around and came to face with Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Yagyuu."

"Yanagi-kun, is something?"

"The three morons lost Ryoma."

"They lost Ryoma-chan?"

"Hai."

"I know."

"I help you searching."

"Thank you."

The two walked around but couldn't find her. As the two wanted to give up (Give up = Calling the Police), something red flashed. They witnessed how a red-haired boy carried Ryoma...and Ryoma seemed in pain.

"Ryoma!"

* * *

 _"What did you say..."_

"Fuji-san, Isumino-san!"

 _"What did you mean, with Ryoma was kidnapped?"_

"Well..."

 _"I'm waiting."_

"A red-haired guy kidnapped Ryoma, she looked in pain."

"Akaya!"

"Thank you, Kirihara-kun."

Fuji walked to the woman.

"I'm Ryoma's older brother, can you describe, where you have seen her?"

"Yes, of course."

In the meantime, Akira looked like he could kill.

"Isumino-san...?"

"...Is something?"

"Are you okay?"

 _"Do I look, like I am okay?!"_

Akira blinked, as he realized, what he said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Fuji sighed, "we don't have time for that. Let's go!"

* * *

"Seiichi, Genichirou."

"Renji, you're back. Have you found her?"

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you, where is she?"

"About that..."

"Renji?"

"Renji!", Sanada said.

"Well...she is here."

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner? Can you get her, please."

"I can't."

Seiichi narrowed his eyes, _"...why?"_

"Well..."

 _"Renji"_ , Seiichi said his name, with a great force.

"She is in another part, from hospital...a Doctor examines her."

Both, Sanada and Yukimura paled. Yukimura has not very well experiences, with the hospital and now, his beloved sister was by a doctor, because of some unknown reason.

"...Why does a doctor examine her?"

"Yagyuu and me found her in pain, by a boy, with red hair."

"Yagyuu? And what do you mean, with a boy?"

"Hai, Yagyuu is with her and the boy is her childhood friend."

"I see..."

Sanada sighed. Somehow, Ryoma always finds a way to worry other people.

* * *

Ryoma blinked. She didn't understand, what was going on. Kin-chan sat beside her. Her brother, in his wheelchair, was also there. Yagyuu-senpai and Fukubuchou too. And lastly, Renji-senpai called the trouble trio. After he ended the call, they waited like a half hour.

Then the door opened, to reveal Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai, Akaya, Syuu-nii and... _Isumino Akira._

"Why are _you_ here?!"

It seemed like Kin-chan recognized him.

* * *

Akaya didn't know, what was going on. As they came to see Ryoma, the red-haired boy, by her, gazed at Isumino-senpai like he could kill him. (He probably would.) Isumino-senpai looked guilty. But this wasn't all. The red-haired boy declared a match against Isumino-senpai. And Ryoma looked panicked.

After some time, they were by some street tennis courts.

"Well, rough or smooth?"

"Rough."

"I'm going to show you, how Ryoma felt, on that day..."

All looked at Tooyama-kun, how Akaya found ot, and waited. Ryoma closed her eyes and Isumino-senpai strained his grip on the racket.

"On the day... _you beat her up._ "

 _Silence_

 _Ryoma opened her eyes..._

All looked at her.

 _...and her world broke._

* * *

 **A/N: Huh, next time: Kintarou vs. Akira! Do I need to correct something?  
**


	13. Gonna to destroy you very short

**Sorry for the long wait~  
**

* * *

 **To be never forgotten...**

 _ **Bounce.** Bounce. Bounce, like an unforgettable melody. It kept repeating itself and itself, until it ended...until the memory ended._

 _But the memory never ended. It couldn't...because she has a reminder... **her brother**._

* * *

"What does he mean? Ryoma, answer me...", her borther looked at her.

"It..."

"It?"

"It...nothing important..."

"Nothing important? Ryoma!"

"...", she looked away.

"Ryoma..."

"It's r-really n-nothing... It's nothing..."

Everyone widened his eyes. Did this just really happen?

Ryoma cried.

* * *

After some seconds they realized what happened and her brother tried to cheer her up. They all looked to the match between her childhood friend and Isumino-san. It didn't seem good for Isumino-san. He was losing and they agreed, that Kintaro would win until...

 **Bam**

Kintaro laid on the ground and hurt. The only girl understanded the situation very fast and ran to her childhood friend. She looked with fierce eyes at Akira. Taking Kintaro's racket she stood up and looked at him.

"I'm going to destroy you."

* * *

Yukimura's eyes widened, as he saw his sister glaring at Isumino-san. He never seen her so angry. _And it scared him._

* * *

 _Short, so short._

I'm sorry but I think, that this would be the lenght of my chapters in futur. The time runs with me a marathon and so my laziness.

Don't worry! I'm going to post more, than one chapter per day. About my other story, **_We Are Here For You,_** I'm going pause it for a while. Until I finished this story. And that would be soon.


	14. I remeber you, my Memory

**A/N: Just to chapters now. Then this story has reached it's end and I'm going to concetrate on _We Are Here For You._ Both chapter are coming today and tomorrow out. They're short, though the last not so short like this.**

* * *

 **I remember you, my Memory**

She ran to the side and knocked the ball back. _Again and Again._ She gained more and more injuries, but she didn't gave up. Never not like last time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Ryoma Echizen against Akira Isumino! The match everyone wanted to see!"_

 _You could hear the audience clapping loudly. And screaming things like, "Marry me, Akira-kun/Ryoma-chan!" Uh... Let's just forget that, okay? Okay. Now again in the story. Ryoma smiled at Kintarou, while explaining what she learned, just for this match. "That's super great, Ryo! Beat him, okay?" She nodded happily and walked to the court and then to the net. "Nice to meet ya, Ryoma. I'm Akira." She nodded politely._

 _"Same here."_

* * *

 _Gapes could be heard and the audience looked worriedly at Ryoma._

 _"Is she okay?"_

 _"Oh my god..."_

 _"I never knew Akira could be so..."_

 _"This motherf*cking piece of sh*t!"_

 _"Ryo!"_

 _Ryoma laid on the ground, full with injuries. Akira wasn't so nice how he seemed..._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"It's not going to happen again Akira..."

"I know Ryoma."

 **Bam!**

She looked at him. The ball she knocked back to him hit him in the face.

"Akira...?"

* * *

 _He didn't fight back. He just stood there._


	15. We don't understand

**We don't understand**

Tears streamed down his face.

"I know... I know... Damnit! I understand!"

He looked at here, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I beg you! I... I"

"You?"

"I just was jealous of you!"

All blinked and Ryoma looked at him,"Jealous... Could this have to do, with things you said, about Nii-san, at that time?"

"About me?"

"Yeah... It does."

* * *

 **Flashback**

She laid in the hospital and thought about the match. Could Akira really do something like that? He didn't seem like a bad person at all. Someone opened the door, after a knock. Looking to her side she saw Akira.

"Akira?"

"I'm not here to say sorry."

"I see, why then?"

"I'm here to talk about your brother."

"My brother? Ah, you mean Ryoga-Nii."

"No, I mean Seiichi."

She stiffened and Akira narrowed his eyes.

"That's why I hate you, Ryoma. You have such a wonderful brother, but you can't appreciate him. Very many journalists made a article about him and very many kids from the hospital he is, talked nice about him. He is such a good human, I wish I had him as brother. Though he always talks about you, his sister. First I thought, that it would be wonderful to meet you but... I heard how you said to your friend, that you didn't want to see him again. You don't deserve him."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Ah, you really said that?", Niou asked.

Akira nodded.

"Now I remember."

All turned to Seiichi.

"What?"

"You were that child in hospital, that I talked to."

"Eh?"

"You remember!"

"Naturally, after all you just cried the whole time", Seiichi said with a smile.

"Ouch", the only girl muttered.

Then she turned around to Akira.

"That explains much. Seiichi was there for you, you found him cool, wanted to meet me and saw how I reacted to him. But why are you explaining this to me?"

"Because he understands, why you said such words, after I explained it to him."

They all turned around to see Ryoga.

"Nii-san?", the siblings said together.

"Yup me. I found him someday and found out what the fuck happened between him and Ryoma and lastly explained why Ryoma thought so about Sei. Aren't I wonderful?"

"Oh god, another Monkey King."

Sighing Ryoma began to speak, "You don't understand."

"But..."

"Neither do I. Or someone other for the matter. We never will, but thank you."

"So... Can we go home now?"

* * *

 **A/N: It will give somewhere next year, a one- or two-shot, where I write about the tournaments and this shitty end. Now this is the officially end of the fanfic. I'm sorry, that I wrote this so stressed, but I didn't want to leave this story.**

 **I'm going to focus on _We Are Here For You_ now.**


End file.
